Question: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 8 \\ 4 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 4 \\ 8 & 1\end{array}\right]$